


What's a Hero?

by Cerillen



Series: Heroes for Hire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A wild prologue appears, Oh look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: What does it mean to be a hero...





	What's a Hero?

What does it mean to be a hero?

Well, that’s a pretty good question.

Traditionally, being a hero means fighting “bad guys” and saving cities.

Like a really beefed up version of a police officer, I guess.

Hell, I’d like to say that being a hero just plain means being the “good guy” in any given situation.

But that’s not entirely true.

Not to me, at least.

No.

My definition of a hero is probably very different from yours.

To me, a hero is simply someone who helps people when they need help.

I’m sure that’s a bit misleading though.

I don’t mean someone who helps out with catching “bad guys’ and saving cities.

I don’t mean someone who helps out by being the “good guy” in any given situation.

Because some people need help with simple things like accounting or carrying heavy stuff.

Because some people need help with doing what **they** feel is right.

Because some people need a hero who isn’t a “good guy”.

Some people need a “bad guy”.

Some people don’t need “Heroes”.

Some people need “Villains”.

And I think those people who do these things to help, regardless of how “good” or “bad” the task may be, are the real heroes.

Because, to those people who asked for and received their help, they are heroes.

In the eyes of those individuals that needed them, they are heroes.

Even if everyone else sees them as villains.

So.

What does it mean to be a hero?

Well, that really depends…

What do you need help with?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a series I've been wanting to work on for a while.  
> It ties in a lot with the book I'm currently writing, so I've decided to let myself write it out while it's still on my mind.  
> I also thought it might be fun to put it here and see if anyone likes it.  
> Feel free to leave feedback if you're interested in doing so.  
> (Xoo-Unknowing/Unsure)


End file.
